Power Rangers Counter Strike
Power Rangers Counter Strike is the 26th season of Power Rangers and the first to be produced by Hasbro, after the franchise's acquisition from Saban Entertainment. The Series borrows footage and costumes from the South Korean Tokusatsu drama series, Elite Covert Strike Force. However, the Beast Bots, Morphers, Weapons and Zords are borrowed from the Buddyroids, the Morphin Brace/Blaster and Great Go-Buster featured in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (The zords are mainly the same but with a few alterations to the combinations along with one American-Exclusive Zord and Megazord formation). Production Following the announcement on February 16, 2018, that Hasbro will be taking over from Bandai America as the master toy license for Power Rangers from 2019 onward, Power Rangers Counter Strike was announced during Hasbro's panel for the 2018 New York Toy Fair. On May 1, 2018, it was announced that Hasbro had purchased the Power Rangers franchise outright from Saban, thus making Counter Strike the first Hasbro-era season. On August 18, 2018, the main Ranger cast was revealed to fans at Power Morphicon 6 during a Hasbro panel with a teaser trailer for the show screened at the event. Plot Set in the future, a secret agency combines a newly discovered substance called “Morphium-X” with Cybernetic DNA to create the Power Rangers Counter Strike team.The Rangers must fight off an evil sentient computer virus bent on taking over the source of all Ranger power..... The Morphin Grid itself! Character Rangers Main article: Counter Strike Rangers Designation Name Actor Allies Grid Battleforce Main article: Grid Battleforce * Commander Shaw * General Burke * Betty Burke * Ben Burke = Beast Bots Main article: Beast Bots Animal Name Voice Actor Villains Main article: Evox's Virus Main article: Cybervillains Evox Virus * Evox * Scorzzle * Tronics * Gigatronics ' Designation Name Actor' * Robotron/Gigadrones * Cycletron/Cycledrone * Needletron/Needledrone * Shoveltron/Shoveldrone * Slicetron/Slicerdrone * Meltatron/Meltadrone * Railtron/Raildrone * Vacuutron/Vacuudrone * Antennatron/Antennadrone * Drilltron/Drilldrone Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Counter Strike) Transformation Devices * Counter-X Morpher (Red, Blue and Yellow) * Striker Morpher (Green, Black and White) Multi-Use Devices * Morphium-X Keys (Red, Blue and Yellow) Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Counter Strike Blaster (Red) * Counter Strike Beast Claws (Red) Sidearms * Counter-X Cannon (Red, Blue and Yellow) * Counter-X Blaster (Red, Blue and Yellow) * Counter-X Saber (Red, Blue and Yellow) * Striker Saber (Green, Black and White) Vehicles * X-Bike (Red, Blue and Yellow) Other Devices * Transporters * Neural Aligners Zords Main article: Zords (Counter Strike) Counter-X Megazord System * Counter-X Ultrazord (Red, Blue, Yellow ,Green, Black, and White) * Counter-X Megazord (Red, Blue and Yellow) * Counter-X Combizord (Green, Black and White) Racer Zord/ Racer Zord Cheetah Mode/ Racer Zord Battle Mode (Red) Wheeler Zord/ Wheeler Zord Gorilla Mode (Blue) Chopper Zord/ Chopper Zord Jackrabbit Mode (Yellow) Bouncer Zord/ Bouncer Zord Frog Mode (Green) King Zord/ King Zord Lion Mode (Black) Safari Zord/ Safari Zord Panther Mode (White) Episodes Main article: Episodes (Counter Strike) # Under Siege # Evox's Revenge # End of the Road # Digital Deception # Taking Care of Business # Hangar Heist # A Friend Indeed # The Cybergate Opens # Silver Sacrafice # Beasts Unleashed # Thrills and Drills # Tools of the Betrayed # Real Steel # A Reawakened Flame # # # # # # # # Notes * This is the first Hasbro-era season. * This is the first season since RPM to start with only 3 Rangers on the main team, and the first since RPM not to feature a Pink Ranger. Coincidentally, they both have some similarities: The Blue Ranger gets a wheeler. The Red Rangers gets a race car. There is a helicopter/animal zord. The villains are a sentient computer virus. * This is the first season to have its toy line produced by Hasbro instead of Bandai America. * This season debuts a brand new Power Rangers logo. Apart from the 2010 "reversion" of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, this is the first time the logo has been completely redesigned since Zeo. * This is the first time a Power Rangers season has NOT adapted a season from the Super Sentai Franchise, as Hasbro had decided to adapt the South Korean Toku Drama: Elite Covert Strike Force. Despite this, the Morphers, Beast Bots and Zords (With the exception of White's zord) are taken from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Hasbro asked Toei if they * The core three Rangers made their debut in comics, rather than on television, for the first time ever. This happened in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 29. * Personal Note: "I know I'm ripping off Beast Morphers plot but, I think this custom season based off a Korean Toku I made suits Power Rangers better than Go-Busters does." See Also * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters - Super Sentai "Counterpart" (Mecha, Morphers, Weapons and Beast Bots Only)